Problem: Last Monday, Jessica's parents gave birth to twins and named them Christopher and Nadia. When they were first born, Christopher weighed 8.01 pounds, and Nadia weighed 7.94 pounds. How much did the babies weigh in total?
Answer: To find the weights of the 2 babies, we need to add their weights together. Christopher's weight + Nadia's weight = total weight. ${8}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${7}$ ${9}$ ${4}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${9}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ Together, the babies weigh 15.95 pounds.